The invention relates to a proximity switch having a coil former which is fitted with one or more coils, has an associated board and is held by a plastic housing, and having an electrically conductive shield between the coil former and the inner wall of the plastic housing, with the shield making electrically conductive contact with a circuit which is mounted on the board.
A proximity switch such as this is known from DE 200 19 542 U1. There, the shield is formed by a non-woven which is electrically conductive and is located in the space between the inner wall of the plastic housing and the coil former.
A proximity switch having a verification coil provided with a core and having a capacitor arranged on the core is already known from DE 30 14 416 C2. Together with the verification coil, the capacitor forms a resonant circuit, which is connected to an oscillating circuit. The verification coil is arranged in the core there. The outer surfaces of the core are covered by a conductive film, which is connected to ground, for electrostatic shielding. The shield there is a vapor-deposited metal film composed of chromium and palladium and has a thickness of between 60 nm and 200 nm.